Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with insecticidal compounds which have morphogenetic hormonal mimetic activity. Compounds having morphogenetic hormonal mimetic activity exert a disrupting influence upon the normal development of insects. These compounds interfere with the normal metamorphosis of the pest insects and result in the formation of individual insects of the treated species which develop abnormally and are non-viable or sterile. This ultimately leads, indirectly at least, to the destruction of the insect population.